


Light at the End

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [42]
Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), Castlevania (TV), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Desperate Situation, Gen, Light at the End, Spoiler Potential, Suicide mention, Suicide thoughts, dark headspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Fair warning, this deals with a bit of a darker aspect. Alucard having the kind of thoughts that no person should ever go through.(Ask.fm request.)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Light at the End

“Adrian. Put it down.” Trevor’s voice sounded unusually soft, and for a moment, there was silence. Slowly, almost sluggishly, Alucard let go of the sharpened wooden stake he had clutched so tightly, and which would have ended his existence then and there. Trevor’s hand now was clutched over his own two, and it took some time before Alucard could actually let go of the stake, thanks to the tight grip of the hunter.

“Why are you here?” Alucard’s voice sounded quieter and rougher than he would have liked it to. He sounded broken, something he didn’t want to sound like. Trevor still held his hands, which confused him a little. “I thought that you were busy.”

“Never too busy to keep you from doing stupid things.” Sypha took a deep breath, and knelt down with the two of them, her hands resting on top of their now intertwined fingers. “But, more honestly… What do you think you were doing there, Alucard? Why were you trying to…?”

“I…” Alucard hesitated to say it. He worried that the two of them would try to make him feel bad about it, and he didn’t want to feel bad about his decision. But he already was feeling those first tinges of guilt entering his consciousness. They were a couple of very tenacious humans.

“We will still be there for you.” Trevor pronounced it in a manner that left no doubt. He was seeing Alucard as a valuable friend. Alucard just had a hard time accepting it. “Now come. Take a breather, and then… talk with us. Talk to us about everything, okay? Don’t just mull it over in your head again. Don’t… do that to us, please?”

“I… I will hold off.” Alucard sighed, slowly getting up. They still held his hands. Their warmth was getting to him, and he quickly bowed his head a little, so that they wouldn’t see him tearing up. “Thanks.”


End file.
